Training
by Soyna
Summary: Angeal is unable to train Zack and asks Sephiroth takes over for the day.


**TRAINING**

* * *

By: Albedosreqium / Soyna

**Setting**:  
During the Final Fantasy 7 game series, after the plate was dropped

**Rating, Genre and Warnings:  
**T … implied yaoi. Angeal gets Sephiroth to train with Zack. Sephiorth should have asked more about what was expected during training.

**Disclaimer**:  
All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.

**Summary and Additional Information  
**This is Beta'ed by Vietta/BassGuitarGirl, check out hers writing peoples.  
Another bribe was given to write this…  
Vkiki wanted Zack and Sephiroth training … so, they are training.

* * *

Sephiroth looked over to Angeal. The other First was giving him a look that he couldn't quite interpret. "I don't have time for this," Sephiroth stated.

"He needs your level of discipline to get on the right path. He's very eager and a quick learner." Angeal was nearly babbling. "He'll learn so much from you, if you trained him. I promise, I won't ask you again." Sephiroth started to frown at how his friend was behaving. Angeal was not one to ask people to take over the work that he had assigned to him. "I can't today and he needs his routine kept." Sephiroth was beginning to wonder what was so important that it would drag him away from Zack. The young pup was hardly ever away from his side. "It will be worth your while. I promise you won't regret it." Angeal was blocking the door so Sephiroth would have to push past him if he wanted to go anywhere. "It'll help Zack and it will help you relax as well," Angeal added and with a tone that he knew that Angeal picked up from Zack. "Please."

"Do you really think that will work on me?" Sephiroth refrained from rolling his eyes and tried to push his way past his the persistent man.

Angeal continued to block his way and gave him a look that made Sephiroth give out a deep sigh. "You're picking up bad habits from your puppy."

* * *

Zack was in the training room when Sephiroth entered, doing a series of squats.

"Hi." Zack was on his down stroke of a squat. "Oh. Angeal did … " Up. "… talk to you …" Down. "Are you…" Up. "…training with…" Down. "… me, today?" Zack grinned as he continued to swing his arms as he did the deep squats.

"Yes. Angeal said you needed more discipline," Sephiroth said as he walked forward into the training room.

Zack faltered in his squats and nearly fell to the floor before he regained his pace. "What? More discipline?"

Sephiroth frowned. "Yes. Let's get this over with."

"Right-o!" Zack bounced in front of him with that impossibility large grin. Sephiroth was not prepared for Zack to pull off his shirt and throw it across the room.

"Why are you undressing?" Sephiroth asked as he looked at Angeal's student's bare well-muscled chest.

"This is how you fight," Zack said and ran his hands down his chest. "So, I thought I would be fair?"

"Where's your sword?"

"I'm scheduled for hand-to-hand today." Zack bounced on his heels and brought up his fists, jostling his feet back and forth in a boxers dance.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the puppy's antics. He had certainly had earned his nickname. Sephiroth shucked his coat in the corner where Zack threw his shirt. He removed his belly armour as well and slowly walked to the bouncing Second. Zack's smile did not falter and he looked already flushed even though the real action hadn't started yet.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, Zackary," Sephiroth said as he stood in front of him. Zack still bounced and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Don't expect you to go easy on me. Give me your worst," Zack said and clenched his fists tighter.

* * *

"Well," Sephiroth said as he flipped Zack onto the floor. Again. "I think we are done for the day." He had already spent an hour beating up Angeal's young student. He didn't seem deterred at all from constantly losing to him. He seemed to be enjoying it. He was not aware that Zack was such a masochist.

"Done?" Zack whined. "But it's only been an hour."

"How long does Angeal normally train you for?" Sephiroth asked as he looked at the injured Second Class. Sephiroth felt a little sorry for him, as even his normally perky hair was drooping. There still was a silly smile on his face though.

"Three hours, total. The hand-to-hand and then the cool down. I got two more hours," Zack said, finally able to stand up.

"A two hour cool down? Angeal wanted me to instil some more discipline in you. Do you have some issues in the cool down that it takes you so long?" Sephiroth said simply as he pushed some of his silver hair over his shoulder.

"Isn't that the point?" Zack said, as he pulled himself so that they were now eye to eye. The puppy's legs were shaking and he was holding his stomach as he stood. Not many people could look at him in the eye and hold the gaze. Zack was showing promise of being a First Class SOLDIER and, despite his puppy-like tendencies; Sephiroth was coming around to the idea of his promotion.

"What is the point of a two hour cool down?" Sephiroth wondered what Angeal was teaching Zack.

Zack smiled as he stumbled slightly. "Angeal didn't tell you what happens during the cool down, huh?" The dark-haired man should have stayed on the ground as he stumbled closer to him on shaking legs. "The cool down is the best part."

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side and examined the grinning man in front of him. Zack was still panting and tired, but at the same time, he still looked like he was ready for more. "Unless you want to keep going for two more hours and do your version of the cool down?"

Sephiroth examined the young man and frowned. He used to train with Angeal and Genesis quite often and he tried to think back to what Angeal's cool downs were any different from his own.

Sephiroth snorted. "What is so different about Angeal's cool downs that they now take two hours?"

"Sometimes it takes longer," Zack said. He was no longer gulping for air and his muscles were no longer trembling. Sephiroth was a little wary of the sparkle that was in his dark eyes.

The Silver General raised his eyebrow at that. "And why would it take longer?"

Zack's smile grew. "Well, Angeal did say that I needed more discipline." Sephiroth was a bit stunned when Zack curled his arms around him and pressed his face against his chest with a sigh. He was a bit stunned at the boldness of the younger man. He stood there with his arms held away from his body, not sure what he should do with his hands or the man that was now wrapped around him. "He always says that I am too impulsive," Zack mumbled against his chest.

"What are you doing, Zack?" Sephiroth asked a little alarmed as he looked into the mass of dark hair.

"Starting the cool down," Zack said and his hands were rubbed his back. Sephiroth could feel a soft tug on his hair as well. Zack turned his face up to look at Sephiroth. "Or we can do your version of a cool down."

Sephiroth looked down at the mischievous blue eyes as he felt one of Zack's hands wander further south and squeeze. He narrowed his green eyes at him. He could see that Zack was starting to look nervous and he had every right to be. He couldn't stop the smile that touched his lips. It was a rarity to have someone so bold around him, and even rarer to have someone so brazenly squeeze his ass.

He could feel the young man start to pull away but he put a hand on one of his shoulders to stop the movement.

"Angeal is right," Sephiroth said, not stopping the large smile even reaching his eyes. He enjoyed seeing the small look of concern that he was getting from the other man. "You do need more discipline."

* * *

"How was Zack during training?"

Sephiroth looked up from the paperwork he was examining. Angeal was looking quite anxious.

"It went well," Sephiroth said with a small smile. Angeal looked relieved and his shoulder sagged slightly.

"That's good to hear," Angeal said.

Sephiroth folded the papers under his arm and looked over at the large man. "Although," he made sure that he was looking into the man's blue eyes. "I do have to ask you," Sephiroth paused dramatically, seeing the tension returning to his broad shoulders. "When did you start this new invigorating cool down routine?"

* * *

…It is short sweet and leaves lots of questions in its wake. Well, I hope you like this VVkiti/ Kiti Renentine…


End file.
